nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
NWN2Wiki talk:Community Portal
This is the community portal talk. Archive. __TOC__ Games course involving nwn2 scripting Folks, :We are creating a site to help beginners with NWN2 scripting. The site is http://www.nwn2scripting.com. I am not sure where to post this information or if it would even be proper to have such a link here. Thanks for doing a great job with the wiki site. I am teaching a course at Southern New Hampshire University on computer games and we are using the NWN2 editor for creating our virtual environments. Would be happy to share course material if you wish. Thanks, :Tom Adamson :Professor, Information Technology :Southern New Hampshire University :t.adamson(at)snhu.edu Moved here by DM Yarrow. Odd edits (spam?) I'm not sure what's going on with all the minor edits to remove the + character from articles. I'm guessing it's some misprogrammed spambot. Our spam filters don't allow the links to be added, and that's what the bot ends up doing. That's my guess at least. -- Alec Usticke 09:07, 12 April 2007 (PDT) :Likely, google the IP's and they come up in some peoples "I've blocked this IP for spamming" pages. I also notice your spam blocker causes some PHP error at the top of the page when I don't input a summary - since I have "remind me about summaries" - might want to check if that's an issue - Jasperre 10:58, 12 April 2007 (PDT) :::Also; it occurs to me; why can't you add extra rules to this spam filter you have to stop the removal of "+"'s ? If we're going to have anonymous edits, this might just get very annoy cat-and-mouse - Jasperre 07:56, 13 April 2007 (PDT) updating, refreshing, sorting, etc I've just done a little clean up and updating. I'd like to change the screenshots to catergory like with nwnwiki and move the current screenshots article to "pre-release screenshots" or simliar. Plus i've a couple of changes i'd like to do to the main page (move the pre-release stuff off it for example). Any thoughts? yays or nays? -- DM Yarrow 19:29, 17 April 2007 (PDT) :Sure. Go for it! -- Alec Usticke 07:59, 18 April 2007 (PDT) ::Sounds good. I have, at the present time, had no "inspiration" for redoing the main page - nothing that, in my mind, would benefit it much more. If you aim to change the frontpage at all, then I might go and template it so it can be more easily edited in sections, but if not I'll leave it until we need to change it a lot. - Jasperre 10:48, 18 April 2007 (PDT) :::na, the most i've done is remove the pre-release box. :) -- DM Yarrow Just finished, nothing really major but a quick sum-up - I've removed the pre-release info from the main page and as it's all accessable in the pre-release catergory via the nwn2 category I haven't added any of that to the main page with the exception of the screenshots link. The older screenshots (pre-release) have been moved and the screenshots category has been created like with the nwn1 wiki. I think I fixed all the broken links, here's hoping anyway, heh. -- DM Yarrow 16:04, 18 April 2007 (PDT) Build Depository There doesn't seem to be any good central place for NWN2 sepcific builds which account for the particular PrCs and quirks of NWN2. This wiki seams like a good place for such a database. The only real problem would be that everyone would say 'look my slight change to this existing build is the coolest!' But it would still be nice to have a few basic builds up for each character style (raw damage, distance damage, tank, etc.) :Good idea! -- Alec Usticke 20:36, 10 May 2007 (PDT) Character Editing I think we should start a page with information on editing saved games/moving characters between saves, etc. Does anyone know of any other web resources I could start learning from, so that I can add info here? Dalhamir 10:29, 11 May 2007 (PDT) : first stop for most are the offical forums and nwvault.ign.com, so they'd be good places to start. -- DM Yarrow 13:28, 11 May 2007 (PDT)